Black Magic
by Golden Kitsune
Summary: Sometimes redemption is the hardest part of life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I have nothing but the greatest and utmost respect for those that were involved in it's making. 

~*~ 

Black Magic 

~*~ 

Through out the world, hospitals are seen as places that save lives and help the sick. They help people who due to tragic circumstance have been hurt physically as well as mentally lead a normal life. People with broken bones and other injuries take comfort here, While those with mental illness often receive help and companionship. Hospitals change lives, though not in the way one was about to tonight. 

Take the case of patient number 3507809, also known as Mari Suzuhara. At the age of eleven, due to the attack of angels, Mari Suzuhara was crippled for life. When the building she was in collapsed, part of it had fallen on the child, trapping her there and seriously damaging her spine. Snapping the spinal cord in he lower-back area. She was paralyzed from the waist down. 

However due to hospitals, she was leading a fairly good life. The people there had taken good care of here and showed her that just because she was injured, that didn't really stop her from actively participating in life. In fact, at school she was actively involved in many different clubs, such as the debate team, the yearbook (of which she was the proud editor) and also she helped setup up a local sports center for children with disabilities. 

Indeed Mari Suzuhara life had changed over the past 5 years, but never would she have guessed what would happen tonight. 

~*~ 

A female nurse on the 3rd floor noticed the elevator doors open. The man appeared to be in his late teens exited the elevator and stepped into the east wing of the third floor. This in itself would not be strange, except for the fact that it was almost midnight, and visiting hours had been over for atleast two hours. 

The person appearing off the lift was approximately five foot five. His hair was a dark brown and looked to be in a disheveled manner. He still had a boyish look to him, and the nurse could tell that he would have been quite a bishonen when he was younger. He wore dark sunglasses that sat squarely on the bridge of his nose. The lenses didn't stand out in his face, yet rather just covered his eyes, blending in with the image. The light seemed to play off the thin; chrome wire rims that extended from the frame of the sunglasses and ended right behind his ears. He wore a smile like that of a child on Christmas morning, filled with excitement and wonder. 

He wore a pressed pair of black dress pants. His navy blue silk dress shirt was tucked neatly into his pants while a silver tie was placed around his neck. He wore a pair of black leather gloves to cover his hands, though in the present temperature she didn't know why. Polished black shoes fitted his feet. And across his chest the strap of a shoulder bag could be seen. 

The nurse approached the man cautiously, but only due to the late hour, after all, there was nothing here that seemed to the least bit dangerous. "Excuse me sir," the nurse started " but visiting hours ore over. You'll have to leave." 

The man smiled at her, in a calm and soothing fashion, which seemed to take away her apprehension. He took he left hand in his, and put his right hand onto that of the nurses. The nurse looked into his eyes, and for a second, could see through the glasses, to the calm blue eyes underneath. Then, she fainted. Before she could fall unceremoniously on the ground though, the stranger caught her. He then gently deposited the nurse in a nearby chair. "Sorry, but there is something I need to do." He whispered into her ear. 

~*~ 

He walked through the hallways. The walls were painted white and he could tell that the floors were polished not an hour before. He was search for a certain room, or more importantly, a certain patient. As he continued his search, he occasionally found a stretcher, a bed, an I.V. The halls were brightly illuminated by the lights on the ceiling. He looked up for just a brief second and thought that just a couple of years ago these walls and ceiling used to be so unnerving. Times had definitely changed. As hi finished the thought he had realized he had reached his destination. He checked the clipboard to make sure though. 

'Name: Suzuhara Mari 

Patient is in for:   
  
The patient is in for a routine exam. However due to here situation special attention is needed. 

Sighed: 

Dr. Yahuko Ryu ' Convinced this was the right room, he entered. 

The door cracked open and a small sliver of light into the room, however he didn't wake up the sleeping girl. He had to admit that the girl had changed since the last time he saw her. Poor Touji was probably fighting off suitors with his one hand and nerve I.D. Nerve still held a lot of respect all around Japan, and most of the world as well. 

The man brought a chair up to the bedside, and stared at the girl for a moment. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Breathing softly through her nose, her chest rising and falling with every breath. Her shoulder-length chestnut coloured hair falling around her face. She seemed as not to have a care in the world. 

He removed the sheet covering her, leaving her in only her nightgown. Then took off his gloves, on each hand he had what seemed to be a hexagram, intertwined with an inverted cross into his skin. He took off his glasses, revealing dark blue eyes, which seemed to be as deep as the deepest ocean, but if one looked deep enough, they could see a troubled soul. His hands shook with excitement as he opened the shoulder bag, and removed the book. This was the first time he had ever done this, but he knew it would work. He had an uncanny ability with these things. He took out the book, and it began. 

As soon as he took the book out of the bag, it floated right in front of him, and turned to an unknown page. It's old yellow pages, with an ancient and forgotten language delicately written in it, seemed to speak of prestige and power long forgotten. 

The man began to speak in an unknown tongue, and if you looked at his eyes, you could see they were slowly turning red. The room faded away, until there was nothing left but the girl, the man, and the book floating in a never-ending darkness. 

Behind the girl a tree appeared. It seemed to be as old as the world itself, yet alive and filled with the magic of a million ages. The man picked up volume, and the voices of angels could be heard, slightly but still bone-chillingly clear. They weren't loud but eerie and silent, as if waiting to be truly called upon. The man focused, his eyes becoming completely blood red. Ether real wings of dark energy seemed grew from the stranger's back, no damaging the shirt but seeming to go through the fabric. And as they expanded they seemed to fill in an undisturbed area of not only the area they were in now, put also his heart. 

Dark purple ribbons burst from the tree and wrapped themselves around the girl. Yet she remained asleep. And as they seemed to move around her body as they were alive. Two of them stopped at her back. Then positioned themselves at opposite sides of her back. They waited there for a moment, then went in as snakes for the prey, easily breaking the skin. They wrapped around the spinal cord. Glowing a faint purple before disappearing the way they came, leaving no mark. 

The ribbons disengaged from the girl. Leaving her peacefully asleep, and with no marks they were ever there. The stranger's wings shrank and disappeared. And then they floated there for a moment, with him, the book, Mari, and the tree. The tree faded out of existence. And the room came back. Mari floated back onto the bed. The stranger reached up and grabbed the book, ending the spell. He looked out the window, and realized that the sun was just rising. He quickly put back on his gloves and sunglasses, and put away the book. Before he left the room, he tucked the girl back in, and gave her a small contented smile. I did it, the stranger thought. Then left the room, and the hospital. 

Later that day, Mari Suzuhara fainted when she learned that her spine had been miraculously healed. 

~*~ 

'I can't believe I'm in this fucking class' An extremely annoyed Asuka langley Shoryu thought. 'Hmph, in university again, this is no place for the great and beautiful Asuka Langley Shoryu!!' 

She tried to listen to the teacher, but god he was as bad ad the sensei in junior high. She didn't think it was possible for one person to have a teacher that boring twice in there life. 'Damn law of Averages'. 

As the torture continued Asuka found her mind wandering. Like how the bloody hell she'd be stuck in the same class with wondergirl and the stooges. What the fuck was that? She sighed, Rei sat exactly two rows infront of her, the stooges sat in the back, where Touji had to have a special seat placed for his electric wheelchair. And of course where Touji went, the other half of his brain cell had to follow, so Kensuke sat right beside him. Damn stooges were laughing about something. Hikari had gone to one of the best restaurants in Japan in an apprenticeship program. 

Shoryu was supposed to go back to Germany when the angel war was over, but at that time something had happened which shook almost everyone. After killing Kaoru Shinji disappeared. Vanished. Left without a trace. And just when she was just getting used to him. Admitting to herself that maybe, just maybe she did have someone to care for, that baka LEFT!!! Bastard! 

Well as far as far as she was concerned, the idiot had lost this chance. And if he ver came back She'd kill him. Oh., but it would be slow and painful. Oh, yes. 

'Damn class, making me depressed!' She tried to focus on current events. Misato was throwing a party for some reason. Probably too much to drink again. Damn lush. Kaji wasn't dead, but he was getting in a serious relationship with Misato. Again, damn lush. Hikari would be over in Tokyo-3 in a day or 2 for a week. That'll be fun. But Asuka wondered how she'd react when she saw Touji again. They didn't go off on the best of terms. Dammit, that was depressing. This entire class was making her depressed! 'Fuck it, she thought, I'm leaving.' And she began to pack. 

~*~ 

'I can't believe the commander insisted I took this class.' Said an extremely annoyed Rei Ayanami. 'I know all of this information, and I can also point out every thing that sensei says wrong, what a waist of time. I should use this time to further improve my command abilities.' 

Rei Ayanami, while doing a very good job of not showing it, or any emotion, was bored out of her angelic skull. 'This is not the place for a future commander of NERV!' The thought flashed through her mind repeatedly. Again, and again ,and again. Unfortunalty, the only thing to distract from this was the even less interesting mutters of Shoryu. 

Currently, Rei had given up on the current class and started to work on her advanced physics. However even that didn't fully occupy her mind. What did occupy her mind was the fact that Commander Ikari had recently taken Unit-)1 out of freeze down. Hopefully he wasn't going to try to get that thing to sync with her again. She kept on telling him that the only person who could pilot that was….. 

….Ikari-kun. 

Ikari-kun had disappeared 5 years ago. It had shaken up everyone at NERV. If she knew that Ikari-kun killing Nagisa-kun would affect him so much, she would have killed the angle herself. After that he ran away. After a year of Section 2 searching for him they gave up, determining that it would be a wasted effort, and a drain on resources. Back then she didn't know what those feeling were that she felt when he left, but it had been like a deep pain, not in her body, but in her soul. Which hurt her even more, because the one thing she treasured most was her soul. 

She tapped her book with her pen. Sensei was then called out of the room. Whispers could be heard from the hall. When sensei came back in he had something else than senseless drivel to say. "Class, we appear to have gotten a new student," Sensei said. 

'Well whoop-de-fucking-doo' thought as she packed her bag. Rei continued to look uninterested. And the stooges just continue to talk. 

"I'd like you all to welcome Shinji Ikari" sensei finished. 

Asuka stopped packing, the stooges shut up, and Rei dropped her pen. The new student entered the class. 

"Hello everyone," Shinji said "Sorry for interrupting your class." 

Asuka sat back down, Touji and ken's mouths hung open, and Rei actually looked shocked. 

"Well hello young man, why don't you take a seat right up there, right behind the girl with blue hair. Do you see?" Sensei said. He had a feeling he'd like this Shinji Ikari. 

"Hai, sensei." Shinji replied. He started up towards the seat sensei had indicated. As he walked up the stairs, both girls seemed to notice, he had on a pair of black khakis, running shoes, a blue shirt with an unbuttoned white dress shirt ontop. Also they both noticed the black gloves, and the sunglasses he wore. 

As he approached Rei's desk, he bent down, picked up her pen, and gave it to her. "Hello again Ayanami," he said with a smile "I believe this is yours." 

"Arigato, Ikari-kun" she replied. 

He looked up at Asuka's face, then the stooges, then back to Rei. As he took his seat. He thought, 'hmm, This could be fun' 


End file.
